W i n e R e d
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: --roxas centric--the sea's wine red, this is the death of beauty--


**Challenge 1: Red**

**Wine** _Red_

_Ж_

_Declaimer: _**Toshiro-kun: IceyShadowOfFate doesn't own KH/KH2 or "Wine Red" By The Hush Sound (Good Toshiro)**

_Side note: _I have no clue how to explain why I put this song to this story but it's one way to somewhat interpret the story behind it so yea.

_Ж_

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?_

He laid, there, a keyblade stuck where a heart should be.

_Who missed the crimson apple?_

He'd meant well. He'd been trying to save someone. Someone he loves.

_It hung heavy on the tree above your head._

But yet, like an imperfect apple, thrown away in the haste of getting to the truly perfect apple, he'd been cast away. Despite there being no heart where the keyblade had struck, it ached all the same, like once there'd actually had been something there other than emptiness.

_This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect._

All around him, screams of terror, screams of victory, and endless clangs of filled his hearing. Everything was in chaos, happening all at the same time.

_Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars._

A figure blocked out the light that had been streaming directly into half-dead eyes. Suddenly, the ach was lifted from his chest, and a hand was outstretched towards him.

"Come on, we need you." He stared blankly.

_Gloria,_

'Who is that…?'

_We lied, we can't go on,_

'Why are they trying to help me…?'

_This is the time and this is the place to be alive._

"Come one," The figure said again, stretching their hand a little more towards him. He finally took it, standing up.

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?_

"What happened to you?" The voice, he could now tell, belonged to a spiky-haired male.

_Who missed to crimson apple?_

He didn't reply. "Tell me," The spiky-haired boy prodded.

_And there is discord in the garden tonight._

"I don't know," He finally replied. "I can't remember."

_The sea's wine red,_

He took a look around. Blood, swords and keyblades clashing, and more blood, like red wine had just rained from the sky.

_This is the death of beauty,_

There were more dead bodies then live ones that much he could tell. As to which side was winning, it was impossible to tell. You couldn't tell which side as which.

_The doves have died,_

Above, the sky was dark. No birds were flying above them, only dark ominous clouds looming over head. Like the calm before the storm.

_The lovers have lied,_

"Why do we have to do this?" The spiky hair guy made himself known again. He nodded.

_I cut the arrow from your neck,_

"My name's Sora." Spiky-hair said, gazing at him with a sad smile.

"My name's Roxas."

_Stretched you beneath the trees,_

Roxas glanced at Sora, realizing the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, motioning towards the wound. Sora eyed it, then sat down wordlessly, giving a slight nod.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

_Among the roots and baby's breath,_

He sat down next to Sora, who was holding his hurt shoulder. They were beneath a tree curiously.

It was an apple tree.

_I covered us with silver leaves._

Roxas stood up again, and on his tiptoes he grabbed a juicy crimson apple. He toyed with it before tossing it to Sora and picking another for himself. He sat himself again, and began munching away.

_Gloria, _

"Why can't this all just stop?" Sora whispered, and then said a bit louder, "Why?"

"I just don't know."

_We lied, we can't go on,_

Sora stood up suddenly, losing his footing a second after moving so fast. "This has to stop."

_This is time and this is the place to be, alive._

"What can we do about this?" Roxas asked, despair evident in his tone. Sora glanced at him.

"I think I know."

_The sea's wine red,_

Roxas didn't try to hide his confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sora ignored him. "It looks like someone spilled a giant glass of wine across the field, doesn't it?" Obviously this was a rhetorical question, and Roxas didn't reply.

_This is the death of beauty,_

Without warning, Sora began walking out onto the battlefield. He avoided many attempts to strike at him, and kept walking forward, toward two people unknown to Roxas. He watched as the two made their swords dance, striking gracefully despite their dangerous motives.

_The doves have died,_

Suddenly, Sora threw himself in the middle of their battle.

_The lovers have lied._

The two that were fighting, one a silver hair with soft sea green eyes, and the other a silver hair as well, but with cold pumpkin orange eyes. Just as they both struck at each other, Sora intervened. They struck him, in the heart, and in the stomach, and he died instantly. Roxas could only watch in horror as more red wine stained the cold, green grass.

_The sea's wine red…_

Yup very confusing right? Well at first I was going to have it where Roxas saved Olette from some battle or something, and then I thought about the keyblade wars. This is pretty much that. Roxas, being new and everything, doesn't understand why they're all fighting and he is accidently stabbed in the heart with the keyblade (Sora's and he doesn't know it) and he doesn't die cause he doesn't have a heart. He is helped by Sora, who had escaped from the battle (which might I add is against the Nobodies and Sora's gang, who I call the Somebodies) and who wished the fighting could just stop. He comes up with some way to stop it-kill the keyblade master. He went into the battle on a suicide mission, and succeeded.


End file.
